This invention pertains to detatchable self-locking mountings.
The prior art has provided single-piece mountings having resilient legs with fish-hook ends that lock an assembly to the metal-work of domestic appliances.
Bushings and lamp sockets have been fastened to panels by means of resilient locking fingers only.
Insulating cam means have also been used for fastening a rotary potentiometer to a panel in a non-wobble manner.